Eye of the Storm
by TheBestThingsInLifeArentThings
Summary: Starts at the beginning of the episode. Willa X Timo
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the latest episode "Eye of the Storm" Willa and Timo are my new ship so please tell me what you think, and if I should continue (if you guys like it I might add more chapters and make this a story) And did anyone else see how Timo grabbed for Willow's Leg in the episode, like hell there Cousins.**

**So this story starts at the beginning of the episode with Timo going to Willa's trailer:**

**Willa's P.O.V:**

I heard a knock on the door, his signature knock, of course it was Timo, who else would dare wake me before ten am. I grumbled, as I made my way to the door, unlocking the little hinge that kept the door from swinging open.

"Loving the outfit." Timo smiled, I sighed pulling my shirt a bit further down as I looked for some pants to put on.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning around to change.

"Is it a crime for me to visit?"

"No but sometimes I wonder why you come here so early in the morning." I replied, "Or maybe its because you want to see me in my underwear?" Our little banter was always one of my favourite pass times,

"I don't really need an excuse to see them, besides I'll be seeing enough of you by the end of the year." His flirtatious come backs still shocked me, and it was taking me a while to get used to this side of him. As a young girl I had seen him with enough girls to know that he was a smooth guy, but I was never on the receiving end of these flirts. And until about a month ago Timo had been hell bent on ending this arranged marriage situation, I wondered what had gotten him to change his mind, though not wanting the flirting to end I dared not ask.

"Cocky much?" I asked, laying down on my bed beside him, he rolled onto his side, so as to get a better look at me.

"Very" he smirked. I tried to hold back a girly giggle, but it was hard, he always had this affect on me, ever since I was a little girl. We looked at each other for a second before I hurt a car pull up. I looked through the window to see my probation officer get out of her car.

"Shit, shes here, hide." I hissed, pushing him into the bathroom, before getting the door.

"Open up willow..."

"Do you have a warrant?" I asked, opening up the door, she pushed passed me saying something about not needing a warrant. I stood if front of the bathroom, as she searched my trailer. After Finding nothing to bust me on she left. I slammed the door right as Timo pocked his adorable head out of the bathroom

"She gone?" He whispered,

"Yes, she hates me." I sighed,

"Your not allowed a visit from your own cousin?" He smirked sitting back down on the bench beside me.

"She thinks your a bad influence, and I don't need the aggravation. And like anyone believes that were cousins with the way you act."

He tilts his head, giving me his best smirk, something I've been seeing a lot of lately.

I leaned towards his as I looked through the blinds. "Don't leave till the car's gone." I said as I walked out the door. I had to get to work before Lio came looking for me, and I also needed to get away from Timo, clear my head a bit.

**So this is really short but I wanted to post something and see how you guys take it. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I posted this a chapter but deleted it do to a few spelling errors I think there all fixed now.  
><strong>

**So as requested there will be more Timo/Willa in this chapter and it will get a bit steamy (not M rated but the relationship will heat up) so I hope you enjoy and let me know what you want to happen in the upcoming chapters. Prompts help me write faster, as do reviews.**

**P.S. Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter, you guys are amazing, and those people who are following this story, you are a ray of sunshine in my life... anyway back to the story.**

I had mostly forgotten about my charming partner in crime until he burst through the back doors of the ends of the earth bar, scaring my probation officer half to death.

Leo looked concerned, "Timo!"

"What happened?" I asked rushing over to him.

"Trailer blew over," he replied, still catching his breath. "I had to crawl through the window." I could feel my probation officer staring me down, "This Building is nailed down right?" Timo asked looking over at Leo who was behind the counter.

"Are you alright?" I asked, feeling a sense of guilt, and worry for not having thought about his safety till now.

"Yea," he sighed, looking me in the eyes as he tries to squeeze the water out of his shirt. I sigh in relief, as long as he was alright, I couldn't even imagine my life without him.

"Timo Proud?" I hurt my probation officer ask. Shit, here we go. I took my eyes off of Timo to look at her, this was it. She was going to bust me and send me back to Juvi.

"Who are you?" Timo asked, not knowing his snarky attitude was going to get me locked up. How was I to help the family in prison.

"My probation officer" I whispered,

"Oh," he turned around giving her a fake warm friendly smile. "Your her."

She nods her head, "You were hiding in the bathroom right?" it was more of a statement then an question. "I should have checked." Timo looked back at me, an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm her cousin." he relied. I tried not to laugh, like anyone was going to believe that.

"No your not, your a gipsy so you say your her cousin." he gave her a shrug, not bothering to keep this charade going on any longer.

"So are you now going to put this in your report too?" I asked, both me and Timo's eyes begging her not to.

She thought about it for a second, "I think all of our energy's would be better spent saving that missing girl. Don't you Mister Proud?"

"Absolutely." He nodded his head. She rolled her eyes as she walked away, back to the bar with Leo.

Timo turns around to me, "Which girl?" he wispered.

I roll my eyes, "I'll explain in a sec, but first you should probably get out of these clothes. I don't want you catching a cold and dieing on me now."I smirked as me made our way to the back of the bar, to the supply closet where we keep the extra Ends of the Earth shirts. They weren't exactly Timo's style but it was better then him shivering to death.

"I'm glad to see you caring about my health, or maybe you just want to see me take my shirt off?" He smirked, I rolled my eyes, not bothering to deny it. He was very good looking, and if keeping him alive meant I got to see his amazing abs it was a bonus for me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as he took of his shirt, "See something you like?" he asked, cocky as ever, and as much as I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me ogling him I couldn't help but bite my lip to keep my smile from spreading.

He stepped towards me, as I stepped back, backing into the wall. "Do you?" he asked, lowering his head to look into my eyes. Taking another step forward he closed the distance between our bodies. I tried to keep my eyes away from his abs, and his face, and him, but it was hard. What was going on!

"Willa..."

"Yes" I whispered

And that was all it took, as his lips landed on mine. Soft and smooth at first but getting hotter and rougher as He pulled me in. I didn't know what was going on but I could feel myself losing it.

An involuntary shiver from me ended the kiss. Damn it. "I should probably get a shirt on before we have you catching a cold." He whispered smirking down at me as he backed away, covering up those hot abs with that ugly blue shirt. I felt my lips fall into a frown. He laughed, pulling me into a hug, "We'll have plenty of time for that later."

"Fine." I sighed, I heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming our way. We pushed away from each other just as Leo walked by.

"Shouldn't you get back to work?" he asked

"Right on it." I smiled, as much as working at this place sucked the guys were really growing on me. Especially Leo, he was like a father figure to me.

"And you, I don't mind you staying here during the storm, but do not distract Willa from her job."

"Right, got it ser." smiled Timo, giving me a wink.

This was going to be a long night.

**So what do you guys think? I felt inspired today, and I know that the Timo and Willa relationship may seem rushed but **

**a)they have known each other there whole lives, **

**and b)I'm thinking that after the conversation Timo had with Uncle Shad (or chad or whatever hes called) Uncle Shad told him that he should change his feelings and that they were perfect for each other, and blah blah blah.**

**I don't know if I'm gonna make his feeling real or if I'm gonna make Willa find out that Uncle Shad set Timo up to pretend to like her. What do you guys think?**

**Review and let me know what should happen. Prompts welcome.**

**p.s. I got a review saying that there should be some Walter X Isabel but that's not happening in this story. Sorry. Its Willa X Timo**


	3. Chapter 3

**So after watching the scenes between Timo and Willa in Eye of the storm episode for like the 3rd time I finally found out the name of Willa's Parole officer, Mrs. Farrell. So yay for that, now I wont have to keep saying " And my parole Officer..."**

**Anyway on with the story. Enjoy, reviews and prompts welcome.**

**Also Shout out to my amazing anonymous reviewer Erin, I really appreciate all of your amazing reviews. And don't worry guys I looked on my laptop this morning to realize ive got the up to chapter 5 written out so yay :) Of course they haven't been edited yet since all I can seem to do is write and not look back.**

I tried as hard as I could to keep my eyes off of Timo. It had been hard enough to pretend I didn't have feelings for him before but how was I to pretend that we were like brother and Sister when his eyes kept trailing me, watching my every move. Lucky for me my probation officer, Mrs Farrell, didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't seem to care. Timo and I had gotten very good at acting like siblings over the years, so it was no surprise that Leo and Walter didn't notice a thing. In fact when my probation officer tried to imply that something was going on between me and Timo it was Walter that stepped in, in my defence.

"Yea she doesn't"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well Willa and Timo are more like brother and sister..." yes brother and sister that just an hour ago had made out in the storage closet of this very bar. I still hadn't gotten a moment to talk to Timo about what happened and it was driving me crazy. What did this mean? Only a month ago Timo had complained about how uncle Shad was not going to break the engagement and how he would be stuck with me for the rest of eternity. So what changed?

It went black, "Damn it." I heard Walter say, "Powers out. I guess were just going to have to do this the hard way."

"What way have we been doing it so far?" I herd Leo say as he looks over at Walter. "Willa would you go get the flashlights and candles from the back?

"Sure" I sighed, getting up.

"I'll help." I herd a familiar voice say,

"Sure, thanks." said Leo, I didn't check but I could sense Leo giving Timo one of his fatherly looks.

Once we were away from the adults I felt his arms snake around my back. I jumped not expecting it.

"Wow there tiger, just relax its just me." he whispered.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as we walked down the dark hallway.

"What do you mean?" he asked,

"You've been acting odd today." I whispered, trying to keep my voice down so the others wouldn't hear.

"Odd?" he asked, stopping. Was he hurt by what I said?

"Well not odd, but different." I tired to say, "Not that I mind." I whispered the last part. I couldn't be sure but It sounded like Timo gave a faint chuckle at that.

"Well maybe I just realized that rather then trying to get out of this I should just enjoy it."

"You mean the arranged marriage thing?" I asked, turning around to look at him. "Did uncle Shad set you up to this? Did he tell you you should start flirting and kissing me?" I asked, was this all just uncle Shad's idea?

"What? No. He did say that he was not going to change his mind, and then he asked me why we didn't want to be together. And honestly I couldn't think of a reason why, and I guess I finally see it now." He sighed, "I like you, and you clearly like me as well." I chuckled at that. Timo, cocky as ever. "And just thing of what a good team we would make." I could see his smirk even in the darkness, as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Did you guy's die, or did you guys just get lost?" I could hear Walter yell. Shit, I grabbed the flashlights and handed the box of candles and lanterns to Timo.

"We'll continue this Later right?" he asked, wiggling his eye brows.

I laughed, "Lets find that missing girl first."

As we made our way back the door opened, Leo stepped in with his ridiculous yellow rain coat and yellow hat, going off about how the generator wasn't working. "Alright listen up everybody, obviously were going to have power out for a little while but we still haven't found Melissa Wells."

"Well we are stranded in a bar at the end of the world." Replied my Mrs Farrell. Here attitude was starting to grow on me, and she didn't seem half bad right now, but the urge to correct her was to strong.

"Ends of the Earth."

"Alright, the point is how are we gonna keep looking." she said looking over at Walter.

"We are gonna become are own human Search Engine."

And there we were Leo, Mrs Farrell, myself, and Timo. Sitting, facing crazy Walter.

**I'm kind of basing these chapters on separate scenes of the episode, I hope you guys don't mind that I add some original Dialogue from the episode it helps me keep the characters more true to who they are in the TV show. I don't own anything blah blah blah. Don't worry I'll update ether today or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So thank you for all of the reviews, this might be the second last chapter for this story, but I'm thinking I might make a continuation of this story when the next episode comes out. I've had fun, anyway as promised here's the next chapter enjoy. **

**P.S: So this will be the second last chapter until the next episode in April but if you guys send me some prompts I might be persuaded to make a story and do like oneshot's based on the prompts.  
><strong>

There we were, Mrs Farrell and I actually agreeing on something.

"I'd use the gun for defense, for show, scare of the bully." Timo's answer got a smile and a nod from Walter. I was glad to see Walter was warming up to him.

"I was a very good girl," oh here we go, I smiled, and Walter rolled his eyes as Mrs Farrell started her story. "And somebody, Somebody very bad in my life, and I attacked him, in his sleep." What the hell kind of lady was this? "So there, your not the only one who was ever been on probation." She attacked someone while they were sleeping?

"OK! Lets just assume that Melissa went hunting for Renee." said Walter trying to change the subject.

"So shouldn't you be nicer and more concerned now?" I asked, still talking about Mrs Farrell attacking someone in there sleep! What kind of person does that.

"See I am who I am today because my probation officer ... you know what its none of your business."

I felt Timo's hand land on my thigh, "School's have metal detectors." I couldn't help the heat that spread up my body and to my cheeks. That so was not accidental. Thankfully Walter didn't seem to notice and rather just congratulated Timo on his thinking rather then the placement of his hand.

"Right,..." He kept talking but I couldn't seem to concentrate as Timos leg touched mine. Damn it, how was I ever going to keep my cool. I tried to focus on the case.

"We already know the place, we saw it." chipped in Leo

"The place were Melissa got beat up." finished Walter

"An Excellent place to kill someone," i added

"especially in a Hurricane." finished off Timo

"But we don't know where that place is?" added Mrs Ferrell

"We cant recheck the video." replied Leo

"I never saw it in the first place." I couldn't help but laugh at that. This was oddly amusing and even Timo was having fun, well as much fun as someone can have in a hurricane when there's a missing girl out there. A missing girl who may or may not have already killed someone.

"There were Yum Yum wrappers on the ground." what an odd thing for someone to remember.

"Leo used to be fat." commented Walter,

"People change, I was fat, I changed." Looks over to Mrs Farrell, "You used to be a murdered, you changed. Willa used to be a thief, and she's changed." I smiled on over at Leo as he was making his speech. This was all to much fun.

"Well I hope not to much." Timo looked on over to me smirking, "Thieving is the family business." I rolled my eyes.

"I was not a murder." corrected Mrs Farrell, not even bothering about Timo's comment. "The guy I attacked didn't die, he just," she paused, "It's none of your business." She ended shaking her arms.

Walter started pacing again, "Is there a yum yum burger near the high school?"

Mrs Farrell chipped in the location of one restaurant as did Timo before Leo started listing off half a dozen with a happy nostalgic look on his face. He must have had a lot of good times at those yum yum burger restaurants. "I used to love Yum Yum burgers." he said in his monotone voice.

Again Walter redirected us back to the video, which got to us talking about bells. "Me and my cousin Costo did a Bell tuning scam once." I laughed thinking back to the day he came back from that one.

"You conned a church?" asked Leo, disgusted.

"Yea we cleaned and tuned bells." answered Timo

"You can't Tune bells." argued Mrs Farrell.

After we figured out what location to search Leo and Walter headed out to go to Walters place in order to contact Isabel.

"You're very negative" I said looking at Mrs Farrell as she was once again going back into her negative tone, this time directed at Walter and Leo for attempting to go out into the middle of the Hurricane.

"Great job Human Internet, I'll be back when I need you all to search for some porn." smiled Walter as him and Leo walked out of the bar.

As they left I began to clean up a bit, and as the ever helpful 'cousin' Timo offered to help, though I knew he had other intentions.

As we got into the Kitchen, away from Mrs Farrell, I felt the Bar shake a bit as the hurricane was making its way right over top of Looking glace key. I never let anyone see it, but deep inside I was deathly afraid of Hurricanes and thunder storms, no one other then Timo knew. I felt my body shake a bit as I heard the wind pound against the boarded up Windows.

"Willa," I heard his voice behind me, I spun around. "You OK?" he asked, putting down the dishes to make his way towards me. "Is it the panic attacks again?" he asked, around anyone else Timo was a heartless Jurk but he was always so sweet towards me. It was one of the first things that made me fall in loved with him. I nodded, he sighed, pulling me into his arms as we slid down onto the ground. Pulling me into his lap he stroked my hair, lulling me to sleep. He always had a way of making me feel safe.

"Good night Willa." he whispered,

I tried to say goodnight but It simply came out a mumble. He chuckled softly as he kept stroking my hair, and just like that I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

"I love you Willa."

**Dah Dah Dah Dah... so what do you guys think is what she heard a dream, did Timo say it, and if so did she actually hear it? ... Tell me what you think in the review.**

**Oh and when you guys watched the video did it also kinda sound like Timo said his cousin cosmo? or am I just hearing things, that would be so cool, and funny to have a cousin named Cosmo.  
><strong>

**P.S I know most of this chapter is from the episode but the next chapter will be pretty much 100 % original and also it will be the last chapter. I'm already done it so no worry's I will post it either tomorrow or the day after depending on my schedule.**

**Anyway review and let me know what you think, and if you find any mistakes I know there might be some so you don't need to keep posting reviews saying i need to check my spelling, instead review by adding prompts so that I might make another story made up of those oneshot prompts.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: End

**As far as I know this will be the last chapter for now, thank you guys for all the support and reviews and favourites I really appreciate it. **

***** Also read please I will be making a drable story thing for Timo and Willa so I need your prompts, I already got a few and I've definitely using one of them so pm me or post the prompts in the review as well as your suggestion for what I should call the story/Title of overall fanfic. And I will try and upload the first drable by the end of the week. **

**Thanx enjoy.**

I woke up on the couch in the bar, alone. I looked around confused. "Timo?"

"Timo went home to change, he said he'd be back in a bit to help Me and Leo to flip your trailer " answered Walter.

"Oh," I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"I know Leo and Mrs Farrell may say he's a bad influence but I disagree." said Walter, handing me a coffee.

"Thank you, but if I may ask what made you disagree?" I asked

"I may not know exactly what is going on, but I know love when I see it."

"What? We , I..."

"Save it, I walked by when I saw you two asleep on the floor of the kitchen, which may I say is not a nice place to fall asleep. But the point is, I saw how he was holding you."

"And?" I asked

"And I can tell Love when I see it."

"I wish," I sighed, "We're arranged to be married, that's it. He doesn't love me, he thinks of he as a sister. He doesn't love me."

"Trust me, the way he acts around you definitely is not how a brother acts around a sister. And I don't think brothers and sisters kiss."

"What? We, I ..."

"Again, save it, and listen. You guys have something, something that most people spend there whole lives searching for, I'm not gonna tell you what to do, because deep down, you already know." he smiled, handing me a plate of eggs and Bacon.

"Thank you Walter." I smiled

"Actually Leo made that." he said

I laughed, "I actually meant about the advice, and thank you for not telling Mrs. Farrell about me and Timo."

"yea, well its not my place to tell."

"So did you guys end up finding the girl?" I asked,

"Yea, Timo even helped out a bit after you fell asleep. He's an OK kid."

"Yea, he is." I smiled.

Just then the doors opened and in walked Mrs. Farrell, with Timo close behind. He gave me his signature smile, as he sat down beside me. "Good morning Sis."

I laughed, "Good morning Timo."

Leo walked out from the Kitchen, "So now that we're all here, shall we flip Willa's Trailer over?"

As the boys walked out I looked over at Mrs. Farrell. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked as we walked out the bar.

"For not writing down the many possible violations to my probation that may have happened last night."

"Well those offences were for a good cause, to save those two girls."

I laughed, "thank you, your not so bad after all."

Just then we heard a clunk as my trailer toppled over right way up again. "Home sweet home, I hope."

"For the time being." She smiled, and i couldn't help but return it. "Also, I'm going to allow you access to the internet again, under supervision."

"Thanks, they really need my help with anything from the twenty first century." I smiled looking over at the boys, all of them had started to become like family to me. "I'm sorry for whatever happened to you, when you were a kid." I looked back at her as she looked into my eyes.

"Oh, thank you. It made me what I am today." She said, grabbing her sunglasses, "I made a choice, just like your going to have to." she nodded over at Timo, as he waved me a goodbye, walking back to his trailer.

I knew that I had to make a choice between my old life of thieving and a life on the straight side, but I just hopped that whatever happened I would have Timo by my side.

"I love you Willa."

**Dah Dah Dah Dah, sorry I know its kinda a cliffhanger, as in did she remember the I love you or not but I just thought it fit there. Secondly I'll try and ether make a new story that continues when the next episode comes out or just add it to this one but as for now this is the end. **

***** Thirdly as I stated up top I will be making a prompts fanfic which includes ... prompts given to me by you guys in the reviews bellow or in a pm. Also if you guys could give me a suggestion on what to call it that would be amazing if not it might just be something boring, and horrible like Willa X Timo or Timmo X Willa or Tilla Or Wimmo ha ha**

**thanks for reading.**


End file.
